Hermanos
by Marinuqui
Summary: Porque después de todos, ellos dos eran hermanos. Serie de viñetas de la infancia y adolescencia de Sirius Black y Regulus Black. Disclaimer: Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2012/13" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Juguetes

**Hermanos**

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2012/13" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**.

**Género: Family/Drama**

**Personajes principales en todas las viñetas: Regulus Black y Sirius Black**

**Rating: "K"**

**Palabras: 1000 (sin contar títulos y demás) en todas las viñetas (excepto en el epílogo)**

**Esta historia es regalo para: Rainboow Pain**

* * *

** 1**

_Juguetes_

Tenía cuatro años por aquel entonces. Su cabello era igual de oscuro que el del otro niño, quien parecía sumergido en ese juego tan divertido con esos pequeños juguetes que les había regalado su madre por el cumpleaños del mayor. Este parecía sonreír un poco, entretenido mientras que el menor estaba sentado en medio de la sala. Se veía sumergido en los pequeños pensamientos que le permitía su cerebro, poco desarrollado ante su temprana edad. Solo tenía una cosa clara, quería jugar con su hermano. Con ese chico de ojos grises que reía de vez en cuando.

Se imaginaba que debía de estar entretenido con algún mundo imaginario que se hubiese creado. Decidió hacerlo. Acercarse a su hermano mayor. Se removió en su lugar, aún confuso. Pese a que tenía cuatro años, aún se mareaba un poco cuando se levantaba tan solo unos centímetros del suelo. Una especie de miedo a caer que le resultaba extraño. Se ayudó con la pata de la mesita del salón.

El mayor de ellos dos seguía con los muñecos, jugando. Había uno encima de uno de los caballos de madera que les había hecho su madre hacía un año atrás. A Walburga le gustaba contentar a sus dos pequeños príncipes con sus tareas y sus hazañas. No era una mujer cualquiera. No era como su hermana, la tía Druella. A Regulus esa mujer no le gustaba. Se le hacía demasiado fría. No era como su mamá. Ella le quería. Igual que quería a su hermano.

Sirius seguía sumergido en su mundo de infancia. El caballero iba a rescatar a la princesa. Este era de la realeza, con sangre pura recorriendo sus venas. La linda princesa, regalo que le había hecho Narcisa para completar así a todos los personajes de los cuentos que su madre les contaba después de haberles arropado y, finalmente, cuando ya se hubiesen dormido, besar su frente con cariño y amor. Podía acusarse a esa mujer de cualquier cosa, pero no de no querer a sus hijos. A Sirius le gustaba que la princesa fuese rescatada. Era un niño algo tranquilo, aunque travieso por aquel entonces.

Regulus se colocó a su lado con una sonrisa después de haberse atrevido a pasar todo el pasillo tambaleándose para poder llegar hasta su hermano. Este no levantó la mirada, aunque sabía que su hermano estaba a unos centímetros de él. Prosiguió con el juego, sonriendo de vez en cuando al presenciar como este le observaba atentamente, sin tan siquiera respirar. O bueno, sí, pero poco más. Le miraba con tanta fascinación que se preguntaba que era lo que veía su hermano pequeño que tanto le interesaba, por lo que finalmente clavó sus pupilas grises en las verdes del chiquitín.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Su voz no era como otras veces. Al contrario. Inquiría un deje de interés que hizo sonreír al menor, soltando una carcajada-¿Qué tiene tanta gracia? ¡Reg!

-¿Puedo jugar contigo?-Inquirió el pequeño con interés-Quiero jugar contigo, Sirius.

-¿Por qué? Anda, ve con mamá que debe de estar deseando que cocines con ella-Soltó maliciosamente.

El pequeño soltó un pequeño bufido mientras que las pupilas grises se ceñían en una especie de diversión. El menor se levantó un poco mareado dispuesto a irse, pero su hermano tiró de su pantalón marrón, haciendo que cayese al suelo. Aunque le ponía de los nervios estar con su hermano, era cierto que sería más divertido jugar con él y los juguetes.

Le tendió el del apuesto caballero a la vez que tomaba entre sus manos el del villano, que llevaba una especie de cicatriz en uno de los lados de la cara.

-Tú eres el bueno-Indicó Sirius con sabiduría, haciendo que su hermano le mirase con total admiración-Y yo soy el malo.

-¿Y por qué tú eres el malo?

-¡Porque eres demasiado bueno! No tienes don para poder dirigir al malo.

-¡Yo quiero ser el malo!

-¡Qué no!-Exclamó Sirius-¿Quieres jugar?

-Si-Contestó a regañadientes el otro.

-Pues entonces harás lo que yo diga porque soy el mayor y siempre tengo la razón.

-¿Y si un día te equivocas?

-Eso no sucederá nunca, Regulus. Tú eres el pequeño, y por tanto, soy yo quien lleva la razón. Así que tú te quedas con el bueno y yo con el malo-Explicó el mayor de los niños como si fuese muy sabio.

-¡Jo! ¡Yo quiero ser el malo!-Replicó de nuevo.

-¡Qué pesado eres! Te he dicho que no y es que no. Ahora-Tomó entre sus manos a una muñeca con ropas raídas-Esta es la doncella. Y ella debe ayudar al bueno a conseguir a la chica.

-¿A la chica?-Entonces Sirius tomó a una muñeca con ropas más enriquecedoras y elegantes.

-Esta. Es la princesa y la tiene el malo. Y tú tienes que rescatarla y acabar con ella. Madre dice que es eso lo que sucede.

-¿Y por qué la princesa y no la doncella?

Sirius frunció el ceño, confundido y perdido a la vez que su hermano juntaba las dos pequeñas manos, del príncipe y de la doncella, respectivamente. Eso hizo que el mayor entreabriese los labios con cierto deje de sorpresa, aunque finalmente cerró la boca para observar fijamente al pequeño, quien sonreía un poco ante el gesto que mostraba su hermano.

-Pues…

-¿Por qué no puede estar la doncella con el príncipe? ¿Acaso ella ha hecho algo malo?-Tenía cuatros años e inocentemente, y sin pretenderlo, había introducido una idea en Sirius.

Con los años, el que propuso la idea no se la plantearía casi nunca, y en cambio, el mayor lo haría constantemente, en una lucha por cambiar todo aquello. Empezó de una forma infantil. Con algo que no llegaba más allá de lo sencillo.

-No-Respondió Sirius tras unos breves minutos de silencio, donde los hermanos intercambiaban una mirada-No ha hecho nada malo.

-¿Entonces?

-No lo sé-Contestó para después sonreír-Entonces, que sea la doncella la que acabe con el príncipe, ¿sí?

-¡Sí!-Exclamó lleno de júbilo Regulus-Y me dejas ser el malo.

-Cuando seas más mayor, enano-Soltó una tremenda risotada. Regulus bufó.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: Hola. Bueno, pues este es el primer capítulo de mi AI. Bueno, más bien viñeta. La historia se va a componer de quince viñetas distintas de la vida de Regulus y Sirius Black. Y luego, un epílogo. **

**La historia va a empezar como me lo pidió mi AI, con escenas de pequeños, luego habrán algunas de la adolescencia y por último, un epílogo donde se pueden ver distintas reflexiones de los hermanos Black en distintos momentos de su vida. Va a predominar lo que es su infancia, pero quería añadir lo otro para hacer como una especie de historia entera sobre ellos, procurando dar un toque cariñoso.**

**Arriba iré indicando algunas cosas porque en otras viñetas, van a aparecer más personajes que se ven en su entorno y creo que mencionarlos, como he hecho con nuestros protagonistas, no va a causar problema alguno.**

**En cada viñeta pues dejaré también una nota de autora. Advierto que la historia puede ser un poco excesivamente tierna, pero es que yo soy una blanda, y me gusta imaginarme que los dos tuvieron una familia que les quería, pero que su amor era demasiado egoísta, o quizás, plantear esas moralidades que pueden llegar a hacer pensar a alguien. Si lo consigo, estaré satisfecha.**

**Y después de esta charla sobre esto, pues me despido para la siguiente viñeta. Aviso que estaré con exámenes así que tardaré en subir, aunque lo haré regularmente, ¿de acuerdo?. Un beso y gracias por leer.**


	2. Juegos

Juegos

El moreno se escondió detrás de una de las columnas con un movimiento rápido. Tenía siete años y ya sabía moverse con cierta velocidad. Contuvo el aliento cuando se percató de la presencia del otro chico, que caminaba por el pasillo de la casa con paso firme, y a la vez, decidido. Sonrió un poco, tornándose en una mueca divertida. Le encantaba dejarle tan perdido y desorientado. Sus ojos grises brillaron por ello y volvió a colocarse detrás de la columna, procurando que no le escuchase el menor, quien andaba de un lado para otro sin llegar a encontrar a su hermano.

-¿Sirius?-La voz del moreno denotaba una especie de necesidad por hallar al otro niño, quien se reía disimuladamente con el fin de no ser escuchado.

Siguió caminando, acercándose sin percatarse de que se estaba acercando a donde se encontraba el mayor, quien se escabulló con paso veloz sin ser descubierto. Sin embargo, y para sorpresa de él, se chocó con la figura de una de sus primas.

Se asustó al principio un poco, pensando que sería la malévola de Bellatrix. Sin embargo, y para agrado de él, era su prima Andrómeda, quien sonrió con complicidad y tiró del mayor de los Black para esconderse mejor en una de las esquinas oscuras de ese lugar, a la vez que Regulus proseguía buscando al hermano desaparecido.

-¿Qué es lo que estáis haciendo, pequeños diablillos?

-Estamos jugando-Se limitó a responder Sirius con voz cansina-No seas como Bella, por favor-Andrómeda sonrió un poco.

-Tampoco es tan mala-Al ver la mueca del niño, soltó una carcajada-Bueno, un poco-Hizo el signo-No creo que os moleste hoy. Está con nuestros padres hablando de algo.

-¿De qué?-Quiso saber Sirius.

-De algo que tú no entenderías ahora, pequeño-Le golpeó la nariz amistosamente con un gesto cariñoso-Pobre Regulus, ¿no?-El otro se encogió de hombros-Vamos a buscarlo y a jugar un poco los tres.

-Es divertido verle buscándome-Sonrió maliciosamente.

-Seguro que sí-Rio con humor Andrómeda mientras se levantaba, dejando entrever su esbelta figura-Pero a él no le hará tanta gracia.

Los dos, con sonrisas cómplices, se dirigieron en busca del menor cuando la mayor de ellos dos se detuvo y con un gesto de su mano, hizo lo mismo de su primo. Pudo ver a lo lejos la figura de su hermana mayor situada al lado de Regulus, quien la observaba. Todos en esa familia tenían miedo a la joven de cabello totalmente oscuro, igual que su mirada, y su sonrisa, claro está.

Se irguió de inmediato, caminando con elegancia y tirando de la camisa del menor, quien frunció el ceño. No le asustaba nada Bellatrix. Incluso, secretamente, reconocía que admiraba ese carácter tan fuerte que tenía. Parecía ser como un acantilado. Irrompible ante el movimiento de las olas. Los dos primos se colocaron a unos metros de los otros dos, y Regulus se apartó de la morena con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Te encontré!-Gritó, tocando a Sirius y colocándose a su lado-¡Te pillé!

-Ya no estamos jugando, Regulus-Replicó con algo de burla, dirigiendo una mirada de soslayo a las otras dos, quienes parecían intercambiar una conversación sin que ellos se enterasen-Si siguiésemos jugando, no te hubiese dejado ganar tan fácilmente.

-Eso no es verdad-Replicó-Te hubiese encontrado de todas formas.

-Mentira-Contestó firmemente el mayor.

-Chicos-Reprendió Andrómeda-Dejad de discutir.

-El juego es estúpido-Intercedió la chica Black con desdén-Deberíais hacer cosas más interesantes que perder el tiempo en estupideces como estas- Ya se lo estaba diciendo a Regulus.

-¿Y qué le has dicho exactamente?-Quiso saber Andrómeda, clavando su mirada en la figura de la más delgada.

-Nada que a ti te interese saber, hermana-Se limitó a musitar Bellatrix con ese gesto que a veces asustaba a Regulus.

-Es un juego-Interrumpió este último-Es un juego que me ha planteado. Consiste en esperar a que…

-Shh…-Susurró ella posando su dedo índice en sus respectivos labios-¿En qué quedamos?-Regulus asintió.

-Que sería nuestro pequeño secreto.

Después empezó a correr seguido de su hermano mayor a la vez que las otras dos se quedaban en medio del pasillo. Bellatrix se giró hacia la menor para acercarse a ella y aclararle algunos puntos sobre si se debía interponer o no en lo que hablaba o dejaba de hablar con nadie. No hizo falta mucho para persuadirle de que así era. Al cabo de los minutos, la castaña se adentró en la habitación con cierto aire de cansancio.

Llevaba tiempo con una batalla interna, y situaciones como esas hacían que se decantase, igual que otras veces, era al revés. Se veía perdida en un mundo de sensaciones y no era capaz de elegir. De decidir. Se sentó mientras que los otros dos realizaron los mismos movimientos que ella, situándose enfrente.

-¿Queréis jugar, pequeños?-Ellos asintieron, entusiasmados.

Ella se quedó ensimismada mientras que los otros dos proseguían con las peleas sobre qué juego podían jugar ese día. Ella sonreía de vez en cuando. Siempre había querido tener una relación así de igual con sus hermanas, pero con Bellatrix no fue así y aunque con Narcisa todo era mejor, tampoco era algo como lo de los hermanos Black. Nunca había visto ese tipo de relación entre dos hermanos. Y pese a que Sirius fuese más trasto y Regulus más tranquilo, los dos hacían una especie de equipo perfecto, lo que la hizo sonreír de nuevo.

-Por cierto-Escuchó pronunciar a Sirius-¿Qué es lo que te decía Bella?

Puso atención a esa parte de la conversación de los dos pequeños. El menor levantó la vista y se encogió de hombros como si no fuese nada importante, aunque enseguida respondió a la pregunta de su hermano.

-Que en el escondite, me tenía que hacer el tonto para así, en el momento en el que el otro se encontrase seguro y fuese a librarse, le pillase con las manos en la masa. Que fuese más inteligente.

Andrómeda no pudo evitar reír, sobre todo al ver la figura de su hermana al fondo del pasillo, hablando con su madre y sonriendo. Así eran esos juegos.

Nota de la autora: Lamento no haber actualizado aún, pero es que se me acaba pasando xD En fin, aquí dejo la segunda viñeta de los hermanos Black :3


End file.
